


forget-me-not

by emilia_kaisa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Not Beta Read, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, but not deadly enemies we're in a romcom zone hah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: When Yuzuru's favourite aunt passes away, he thinks that the best thing he can inherit is a photo album and some cash. But somehow he ends up with half of a flower shop and a stupidly attractive business partner he has no intention of befriending.(Boy, he's in for a ride.)
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	1. prologue, or aunt Yoko's sneaky scheme

**Author's Note:**

> I have a motto that goes something like "when things are meh you shall write a rom com", so here we are! If all goes as planned updates will be on Mondays :D  
> Big thanks to Sehnyusucht, a lovely romcom enthusiast <3  
> Hope you enjoy!

Aunt Yoko was definitely the most interesting and quirky person Yuzuru has ever met in his life. 

She left Japan at the age of seventeen, although Yuzuru’s grandfather, aka Yoko’s brother, always called it for what it was- a getaway. And well, she never really denied that; no, whenever she had an opportunity, she would bring up a story of her teenage romance with the son of a consul with eagerness of a giddy teenager.

The big feeling wore off after three months, but Yoko stayed in Canada, instantly falling in love with the country and its people. She came here in early fifties and spent the rest of her life travelling to each and every corner, documenting it on pictures stored in countless photo albums piling on the bookshelves of her living room. After getting citizenship she offered her brother to help if he wanted to join her, and that he did, moving to Canada with his wife and a newborn son- Yuzuru’s father.

Yoko was courageous and intelligent, she was swearing like a sailor and had zero patience for other people’s crap.

Yuzuru can’t really believe she’s truly gone.

“She’s drinking her afternoon coctail with the Lord now.” Emmylou sighs, putting down the tray with lemonade and sitting down heavily on the other side of the table.

“She’s definitely getting the party started.” Saya chuckles. Her eyes are red-rimmed after her little crying fit in the car, but she looks much calmer now, smiling a bit. 

They all loved aunt Yoko a lot, but the news of her passing wasn't exactly a surprise. Still, as they’re sitting on the back porch of her house, Yuzuru can’t shake off a feeling like she’s going to appear in any moment, her crane knocking on the wooden floor and her hearty laughter echoing in the entire neighbourhood. 

But that’s never going to happen again, so Yuzuru shakes his head and focuses on Emmylou again. She is energetic like always, but Yuzuru can tell that the last couple of days took a toll on her. She has been a part of the household for as long as Yuzuru can remember, taking care of the house and aunt Yoko. Yuzuru knows she’s as tough as nails, but it’s a new situation she has to get used to, just like them.

“When are your parents coming?”

“I will drive to pick them up from the airport in the morning. They land before eight.” Saya says and Emmylou nods firmly.

“I will prepare you breakfast, you can’t drive all that way with an empty stomach.”

“That’s so nice of you, but I can make it myself…”

“Nonsense, sweet girl. Yoko would make me get up at five to go and listen to the birds with her, it’s no problem.”

The women continue to chat but Yuzuru lets the words flow around him, not really able to focus on whatever they’re saying. He’s pretty tired after driving them all the way from Toronto by himself, Saya a bit too upset to sit behind the wheel. He offered to be the one to pick up their parents as well, but she insisted she would be good to go after a full night of sleep. 

And maybe that’s for the better, because thinking of it, the thought of spending two hours driving only with his parents in a small car is making him just a little anxious. He loves his parents a lot, but for the past couple of years the relationship betwen them has been quite tense, and when they moved back to Japan to pursue their careers as academic teachers, the distance grew even more, not only in a physical way. 

“Umm, Yuzu?”

He blinks, realizing that he drifted away and got tangled in their complicated family ties, and he smiles at the two women who are now watching him with concern.

“Sorry, I got a little sleepy.” he chuckles, reaching for a glass of homemade lemonade and taking a long sip “Wow, this is delicious!” he praises before taking another gulp and almost choking on a mint leaf.

Saya sighs and rubs him between his shoulder blades before turning to Emmylou again. 

"Thank you for taking care of the funeral, we wouldn't have done that without you."

"You're all scattered around the world, kids." Emmylou says with a trace of melancholy in her voice and Yuzuru feels a pang of guilt striking through him. 

He used to visit regularly every summer until he turned seventeen and started choosing seasonal jobs over three or four weeks he would spend in his aunt's garden, not really into socializing with the town's natives. And now we can't even recall the last time he saw Yoko, and the thought makes him feel sad, because it’s not like he had something better to do.

“Hey, you’re alright?” Saya mutters quietly, patting his back soothingly, and Yuzuru nods, throwing her a smile.   
“I’m alright. My legs feel funny after all that driving tho, I will go for a short walk around, check what’s changed.”

“Nothing much.” Emmylous smiles “Can you walk by the shop and see if no one plastered anything on the windows?”

“Sure thing!”

The streets are quiet, bathed in the harsh sun of the afternoon, reminding Yuzuru that it's almost summer already. He might haven’t visited in a long time, but everything is so familair Yuzuru is kind of surprised it’s still imprinted so visibly in his memory. His pace is slow, enjoying the moment of solitude and preparing himself for the upcoming days when it will be much harder to get a moment just for himself.

He’s feeling sad, but not crushed. Above all, he just regrets that they didn’t spend more time in the last couple of years, but he knows for a fact it’s a normal feeling/ At least they stayed in touch, and he knows that auntie Yoko was enjoying her life till the last day.

Yuzuru turns on the next corner and immeditaly spots a familiar sign of a pastry shop that has been here for sixty years, if he believes the numbers written under the name in a fancy cursive. Yuzuru remembers they had great ice cream but he has no money on him, so he just continues walking, passing by a couple of tables standing under umbrellas, offering a very alluring shadow. But Yuzuru continues on walking, and his heart squeezes in his chest as he approaches that familiar building stil painted with green, although now the colour seems to have faded from both sun and rain. 

The flower shop was always aunt Yoko’s biggest joy, and probably the main reason she was so tied to that little boring town in the middle of nowhere. She built a business from a scratch and worked hard for it, and even though for the last couple yeasr she wasn’t able to serve the customers, she was always the heart of the place, and such an important person for the whole town.

The shop is closed now, no flowers in the window, and thankfully no posters or stickers, and Yuzuru wonders who will be the one taking care of it. Guessing would be pointless, and they’ll all learn that during announcing Yoko’s will. Yuzuru has no idea when reading of the testament is going to take place and he isn’t even sure if he’ll be invited; although he silently hopes that auntie left him some of her books or maybe photo albums, his good companions during summer stays. 

He wanders around for a couple more minutes until he starts feeling thirsty and decides to go back to the house, hoping to get some more of that delicious lemonade. He should also unpack and iron his shirt, because he doesn’t want aunt Yoko to look at him with disapproval from wherever she is right now.

* * *

Yuzuru swears the whole town has come to the funeral. It's proof of how loved and appreciated Yoko was, a sea of people crowded on the lawn despite the early hour and already high temperature. Yuzuru surpresses a tired sigh, clenching and unclenching his fist so he doesn’t reach to the collar of his shirt to loosen it up, although all he’s dreaming about is getting out of these clothes. 

Luckily, the ceremony itself is going smoothly and soon they’re all back in the house. It’s slightly lesst crowded in there, but there are still herds of people in here wanting to pay their respect to the family, and maybe grab a free drink.

“I can bet auntie Yoko left her instructions for the menu.” Saya mumbles, reaching for a glass, and Yuzuru sends her a pointed look.

“Well, she was definitely a coctail for brunch person.” he says and Saya rolls her eyes, pushing another glass into his hands.

“It has tomato juice in it, it’s food.”

Yuzuru wants to oppose, but then catches the sight of their parents over Saya’s shoulders and decides that a sip or two wouldn’t be bad. The things between there are quite tense, and the current situation isn’t favorable for talking their issues through. So Yuzuru looks the other way, eyes scanning the crowd mindlessly and recognizing absolutely no one, except for their very distant cousin Lucy that seems to be on her third Bloody Mary already, and also a couple of closest neigbours Yuzuru remembers. Mostly, he has no idea who he’s looking at, especially when it comes to everyone below forty, since Yuzuru refused socialising when he was younger. But there are some people around his age, and Yuzuru can’t deny that there are two or three good looking men, especially that guy with lily of the valley in the buttonhole of his jacket. He looks fresh and stupidly handsome and Yuzuru glares at him with envy, because he can feel every inch of his shirt clinging to his sweaty skin, and he’s silently counting minutes until he can go and change.

Wincing, he turns around to look at Saya again, who’s chugging her drink through a straw and looks mildly distressed, and Yuzuru feels a pang of worry going through him.

“You’re alright?” he asks, and Saya shrugs. 

Yuzuru doesn’t blame her for being upset. She has the biggest heart from everyone he knows; their aunt’s passing, although not really unexpected, was a blow for her. Adding to that the stress coming with working on her PhD dissertation and weight of expectations their parents and she herself put on her, she’s in kind of a vulnerable state. 

But before he can come up with anything to say, Emmylou approaches them with a stern expression.

“You need to go to Yoko’s studio, the lawyer is about to read the will?”

“Huh?” Yuzuru blinks, confused “Today?”

“He’s leaving on his honeymoon tomorrow so it’s today or in two months.”

“So it’s honeymoons-”

“Don’t be smart, get some water and shoo upstairs!” Emmylou orders and Yuzuru knows that tone too well to argue. 

Both him and Saya climb upstairs and head to aunt Yoko’s studio, a big room now filled with chairs brought from every corner of the house. Yuzuru would gladly take some spot in the back, but then Emmylou materializes behind them again and pushes them to the front so they sit down close to the desk behind which a middle aged name is standing, looking through some papers, his expression exasperated. 

Yuzuru has never attended something like that and he’s quite curious how it’s all going to go. He doesn’t want to look around in fear people would think he has bad manners, so he doesn’t know who has been also invited, although judging by the simmering noise, there’s quite some crowd forming behind him. 

“Everyone’s here? I hope yes, because I’ve no time, I have a bag to pack and a plane to catch!” the lawyer exclaims, dropping a file he’s been holding and making sure to catch everyone’s attention “”I’m Lawrance and we’re here to read the will of our dear friend.” the corner of his mouth twitches, like he’s trying not to grin, and Yuzuru can’t recall any lawayer from multiple tv shows he’s watching acting like that, but well, he doesn’t really have experience. 

So he glances at Saya who shrugs her shoulders, and then they both look at Lawrance, who’s clearly eager to start and then move to other things. It quickly turns out that Yoko was really generous and very attentive while preparing the will, and also full of that humor Yuzuru always liked about her so much. When Lawrance announces, his expression dead serious, that her wish was to leave her bicycle to the postman so he would maybe start delivering mail on time, Yuzuru has to bite down on his hand not to laugh.

Then they get to the more serious stuff and Yuzuru starts feeling nervous for some reason. It’s not like he’s hoping for a ton of money or something, he would really like a couple of books or maybe some cash if auntie was generous enough; but he can basically feel more and more eyes turning to him and his closest family and the attention makes him feel uneasy. 

“To my dear Emmylou Rogers, I leave eight thousand dollars from my savings account and all the cash from a box under my bed to tip the exotix dancers when she goes on that cruise she always dreamed about...” 

Lawrance doesn’t seem too excited having to read that out loud, but the rest of the gathered seems to be delighted, and Yuzuru can clearly hear Emmylou’s loud, maybe a little wet chuckle right behid him, and he smiles, all the fondness he always has had for his aunt making his heart swell. 

His parents and cousins also get some amounts of money, and when Lawrance clears his throat and flips the page Yuzuru can basically feel the air thickening, curiosity of the crowd palpable. He thinks that he should be curious too, but at this point all he can think of is that he really needs to pee, so he hopes aunt Yoko hasn’t left some secret millions that are still to be divided because he might not make it.

“I’m leaving my property at Cedar Lane 13 to Saya Hanyu; that includes everything in the house and garden. She’s free to do with it whatever she pleases, unless she wants to sell it to Francis, that’s off the table-”

The sound Saya makes is so loud and confused it drowns the end of the sentence. Yuzuru doesn’t really blame her, because it is quite a damn surprise, so he reaches to touch her shoulder reassuringly. That’s a generous gift, but Yuzuru worries that for now it’s just another thing on her already busy head. He’s so occupied with that thought that he almost misses when the lawyer starts speaking again, but when he hears the name of the flower shop his attention snaps back to it.

“When it comes to the “Meadow”, I’m splitting the shares in half. One half of the shares I’m leaving to Yuzuru Hanyu, and the other one to Javier Fernandez.”

Everyone let out a collective gasp, so loud it almost drowns Lawrance’s instruction to reach out to some lady named Lillianne who was the business accountant or someone like that. But Yuzuru can’t really follow whatever the guy is saying because right now there’s only one question ringing in his head.

Who the heck is Javier Fernandez?  
  
  



	2. part I, aka not great first impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I actually managed to update on Monday??? A miracle.

"You really don't know Javi?" Emmylou asks, sitting down on the other side of the table and reaching for a put with freshly brewed coffee, puring the dark liquid into the biggest cup Yuzuru has ever seen.

"Nope." he answers, shaking his head. He definitely doesn't know the guy and he's honestly kind of annoyed that everyone he talks to finds it so odd. Who's this guy, some damn superstar.

"Well, then I guess that's going to change today." Emmylou states, inhaling the coffee steam with delight that Yuzuru will never understand. Coffee's overrated, probably just like his surprising business partner.

He hasn't had a chance to talk with him yet, even after reading of the will was finished, the situation quite hectic and confusing. But a day after a lady named Lillianne reached out to him, saying that she was the accountant and wanted to meet both him and Javier to talk them through it. Which honestly sounds great, because Yuzuru is still not able to fully wrap his mind around what has actually happened.

The person who seems even more confused with reality though is Saya, who still doesn't believe that she's actually owning a house they're both sitting in now. It's clear she has absolutely no idea what to do with it, and Yuzuru doesn't blame her. First, it's quite a big surprise, and even bigger house with tons of stuff to go through. No one touched Yoko's things so that's something that should be done, and Saya definitely doesn't have time for that, with her life happening hunderds kilometers away.

"I think I remember him." she says all of the sudden, like she could sense Yuzuru's worry and wanted to speak just to let him know she's fine "He was Vale's neighbour, I'm sure we've hung out a couple of times on the soccer field by the school."

"Hmm." Yuzuru hums eloquently. From distant corners of his memory he brings out a picture of a bunch of shirtless dudes running after a soccer ball, yelling and being obnoxiously loud. He passed them a couple of times when he was walking to and from the library and he never paid too much attention to them.

Well, apparenlty now he's co-owning a business with one of them. Sounds very appealing.

"Okay, I'll be going." Yuzuru sighs, standing up and giving both women a smile "Do you need me to stop by a store on the way back, do you need something?"

"We're good, sweetheart." Emmylou says with a smile "If something comes to mind I'll give you a call."

"Cool." Yuzuru nods, and goes on a meeting with his destiny.

They're meeting at the only coffee shop in town, which is nice. Yuzuru appreciates that kind of a middle ground, and also that's a good occasion to leave a house and maybe get that ice cream he remembers from his childhood.

Lillianne told him she would be sitting by one of the outside tables if possible, and he spots her immediately, a woman in her early thirties with blonde hair put up in a bun.

"Um, Lillianne? Hi, I'm Yuzuru." he intoduces himself awkwardly when he approaches the table and she looks up at him, giving him a short but genuine smile that makes him think that she's a no-nonsence person.

"Hello, that's really nice to meet you." she stands up to shake shis head vigorously and then gestures at him to sit on one of the unoccupied chairs "Yoko told me so much about you."

"Really?"

"Really." she chuckles, reaching to her briefcase and pulling out a bunch of files that look kind of intimidating, but Yuzuru doesn't have time to worry about that because then they're approached by a waitress who looks like is still in high school and after a moment of hesitation Yuzuru chooses an ice tea, because he doesn't think that ordering ice cream right now would be a wise idea with all the papers scattered around.

"I apologize, I had to check if I have everything in order here." Lillianne says, and then glances at the delicate silver watch wrapped around her wrist "So now we're just waiting for- oh, there he comes." she grins, looking above Yuzuru's shoulder, and he fights an urge to look around, wanting to seem cool and collected even though that huge pile of papers and Lillianne's professional look makes him feel a little bit anxious.

"I'm not late!"

Yuzuru looks at the man taking a seat next to him, and he immediately recognizes him from the funeral, the guy with a lily of the valley in the buttonhole of his jacket. Now he's not wearing a suit, but jeans and a dark t-shirt, and sadly he's still really attractive, a fact that Yuzuru decides to ignore.

What he can't ignore though is a bright smile and a hand extended in a greeting.

"Hi, I'm Javi. It's cool to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." Yuzuru says, reaching for a quick handshake and withdrawing his arm immediately "I'm Yuzuru."

"I know." Javi smiles so widely his eyes crinkle and Yuzuru doesn't want to think it's adorable but it kind of is "Yoko told me so much about you."

Seriously, was she telling stories about him to the whole damn town?

"Great, now that the pleasantries are done, let's move to the topic-" a little annoyed sigh leaves Lillianne's lips when she comes back with Yuzuru's lemonade and interrupts them. Javi doesn't order anything, which is probably a good sign of instinct of self-preservation, or maybe he just respects Lillianne's time.

"Alright. So as you know, Yoko left you both shares of the business, they're split exactly in half. You'll be happy to know there's no debt, although there are some bills that need to be paid. The account isn't thriving but it's not in trouble yet."

Yuzuru doesn't like the sound of that 'yet' but he chooses not to interrupt Lillianne who's continuing, turning her gaze to Javi and then to Yuzuru as she speaks.

"But honestly, I think that Javi has the best knowledge about the Meadow at this point since he's been working there for the last couple of years. You're ready to teach Yuzuru how things are?"

"Sure!" Javi says immediately and turns to Yuzuru, flashing him that wide smile Yuzuru suspects never leaves his face "That would be my pleasure."

Yuzuru would say something to that, but then Lillianne chimes in again, catching their attention.

"I will need you to sign some papers, but before that I also have to tell you that you don't have to run the store together."

"Huh?" Yuzuru asks, confused, and Lillianne slids towards him a piece of paper, and then she hands a similar one to Javi.

"If one of you doesn't wish to keep the shares, the other one can buy him out. But of course I know that's not an easy decision, so take your time. Just remember that's definitely an option and if any of you decides on that we will have to wait for Lawrance to come back so he can help you with everything-"

She says something more after that but Yuzuru can't really focus on that, his mind caught up on what she just said.

Selling his shares sounds really tempting for a couple of reasons. First, he has no idea how to run a business, especially a flower shop, since his flower knowledge ends on roses and tulips. Second, running a business here would mean he has to stay here, far away from Toronto everything he knows. And the third reason is sitting right next to him, clearly not interested in the file in front of him as his eyes are focused on Yuzuru, and his curious gaze makes Yuzuru feel quite uncomfortable.

Luckily, right then Lillianne clears her throat so they both look at her, and she gives them a smile that's somehow both dry and amused.

"I'll leave you now, I have another appointment and it looks like you have things to talk about. Call me if you need me, but not with any trifles, okay?"

Lillianne walks away and then it's just the two of them, and Yuzuru doesn't even have time to process everything because Javi stands up and changes chairs to the one previously occupied by Lillianne so he can face Yuzuru properly. He's grinning, and Yuzuru starts to think that it's a little unsettling of him, to have a smile plastered to his face all of the time.

"So, what do you think?” he asks and wow, this dude wastes no time.

"I don't know." Yuzuru shrugs, aiming to look nonchalant and hoping he succeeds "This is all so new."

"Yeah." Javi nods, and then his smile dims a little, turning more gentle "My condolences, by the way. I'm sorry, I should have started with that, but this... is kinda new for me too."

He seems genuine, and Yuzuru almost drops a bit of his guard down. Almost.

"Thank you." he says, and finally takes a sip of his lemonade. It's good, maybe not as amazing as Emmylous, but close second.

"Oh, do you mind if I go inside for a second and get myself a drink too? It's quite hot."

Yuzuru shrugs and Javi flashes him a smile before standing up and going inside. It's a welcome moment to himself that Yuzuru spends on trying to figure out what strategy he wants to take. It's all so much he has no idea if he wants to keep the store or not, and he would appreciate more time to think about it. But it also makes sense to meet the person that would be his business partner if he decides to follow Yoko's will.

For now he isn't sure what he exactly thinks of Javier Fernandez. He seems very outgoing and very loud, which isn't exactly Yuzuru's favorite kind of a person, but he's also quite polite and well, Emmylou spoke highly of him, and she has some kind of a radar that senses decent people.

Yuzuru doesn't manage to decide what his opinion is because in that moment Javi is back, carrying a tall glass with something that looks like an ice coffee.

"And I'm back!" he exclaims, stating the obvious "Where were we?"

"In no specific place." Yuzuru snorts and decides to take the lead in this conversation "You've been working in the flower shop?"

"Yes. Not full time, but it's closely connected to my main job and I could combine the two nicely."

"What's your main job?"

"I'm a landscape designer."

"Oh, cool!" Yuzuru says befoee he can stop himself, and Javi smiles, clearly pleased.

"It's fun. There's some work in the area but it's not crazy, so I was happy to help out in the Meadow. And well, we had a little deal with Yoko on some plants." Javi chuckles, with just a shadow of nostalgia in his voice "And what about you?" "I'm in... between jobs." Yuzuru says dimplomatically, averting his gaze for a moment, not really eager to see Javi's expression. He had enough disapproving glances after four days spent with his parents, he doesn't need a stranger's pity as well.

"Life can be rough sometimes." Javi says, but something in the tone of his voice rubs Yuzuru the wrong way, but when he looks back at him, he sees only that damn smile. Who's this guy, a psycopath? Because that ain't normal.

Yuzuru clears his throat, thinking that he would love to change the topic even though he has no idea what to say, but Javi is quicker, putting his elbows on the table and leaning forward before he speaks.

"I know you need time to think about it, but just so you know, I'd gladly buy you out."

Okay, now Yuzuru for sure isn't liking his tone, like he's talking to a child, and Yuzuru feels annoyance bubbling inside him, tasting bitter in the back of his throat.

"I'm not that desperate for money." he says, his tone a little biting "So maybe I don't need that. Maybe I will like to keep it."

Javi blinks and opens his mouth like he wants to say something, but in the end he doesn't. He just looks at Yuzuru silently, not grinning anymore but the corners of his mouth are still curled up, just a little, a shadow of his previous smile.

The silce stretched until it becomes uncomfortable and sweaty skin on Yuzuru's nape starts to itch, and then Javi raises his glass to take a last long sip and stands up, searching through his pockets and finding a little piece of paper.

"Here's my number, for when you want to talk more? We should talk when to reopen the shop, but it can wait a couple of days, so take your time. It was nice to meet you!"

He walks away without looking back and Yuzuru isn't sure how he feels, except that he isn't in a mood for ice cream anymore, and that's totally Javi's fault.

When he comes back to the house for a moment he thinks it's empty and Laura or Emmylou forgot to close the door. But when he stands in the hall he hears a whisper of a tv coming from the living room and when he heads there he sees Saya half laying on the sofa and barely following something that looks like a detective movie playing on the screen.

She doesn't notice him until he flops down next to her, sinking against the cushions and letting out a sigh, finding himself utterly exhausted.

"Hey." Saya hums, turning her eyes to him "How did it go?"

"I'm not sure." Yuzuru sighs again "I'm confused. And I'm not sure about him."

"About Javi?"

"Mhh." Yuzuru nods "I felt like he was kinda... patronising? And he defnitely wants to get rid of me."

"Oh." Saya frowns "I'm sorry. You've learned something new?"

"That I need at least a couple more days to think."

"That sounds reasonable."

"Thanks." Yuzuru chuckled, feeling himself relaxing "What about you?"

Saya is silent for a moment and Yuzuru doesn't like that little worried line appearing on her forehead.

"I don't know, Yuzu. I should be getting back to the lab and my research, but there's so much stuff to do here. And I don't want to leave it all to Emmylou, she has done so much already... I don't know." she exhales, rubbing her face tiredly, and an idea appears in Yuzuru's mind, clear and vivid.

"What if I did that?"

"What?"

"I can stay here and take care of the house and everything." Yuzuru says "I have to stay here for some time anyway, so while I'm figuring things out I can go through all aunt's stuff, see what she left, so then you can decide what to do with it?"

"Really?" Saya asks, a smile growing on her lips, and Yuzuru nods, smiling as well.

"Yeah. As long as you don't make me pay for accommodation, you know-"

Saya snorts, showing him playfully and then letting out a little sigh, leaning closer to rest her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Yuzu." she says quietly and Yuzuru's heart grows.   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
